Breathe
by KiwiStar
Summary: *For NellyLove* When she was with him, everything was alright. She was calm and at peace. When she was with him, she could just...breathe.


**Here's Angel's oneshot! She is one of my fantabulous E-Sistas and supports me through a lot:) She's awesome and deserves a special Christmas Oneshot, just for her:) She owns Vio, and I own nothing. I hope you like it, Angel:) Please, read, review, and enjoy:)**

**Happy holidays:)**

_I can feel the magic floating in the air _

_Being with you gets me that way _

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face _

_And I've never been this swept away _

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze _

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms _

_The whole world just fades away _

_The only thing I hear _

_Is the beating of your heart _

As Violet's eyes fluttered open, a smile crossed her lips. A feeling of peace, serenity, magic floated in the air, swirling and twisting around her and the man who currently held her in his arms. She felt at peace, like nothing in the world could bring her down. She felt calm and it felt as though everything was falling into place and she could be happy for once.

She glanced up at the man next to her, watching as the sunlight danced across his tan skin and golden hair. He looked like a god, like an angel sent down to protect her heart and save her from a broken heart. Never before had she felt so…swept away. Not even when she was near Shane. Adam calmed her, defended her, loved her, most of all…he didn't betray her.

When she was wrapped up an Adam's arms, just like now, her mind was at ease. All her problems drifted away and it seemed as though he and she were the only two people in the world. As she laid her head on his chest, the world slipped away and only the sound she could hear, was the beating of Adam's heart.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

The rise and fall of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled each breath calmed her, flooding her with feelings of content, certainty completion, and love. She was melting into his sweet embrace as the flames of his love for her circled and trapped her into a warm embrace. With him, there wasn't anything left to prove, they loved each other with the burning intensity of a millions suns and what they needed to do, was just relax with each other.

Now, they were showing exactly how much they loved each other. Random 'I love you' texts, holding hands, gentle and loving touches and constantly challenging the PDA policy at work. They just couldn't get enough of each other and the rush they felt when they were close to one another. Violet knew that this was the way love was supposed to be; a gentle sweetness that compels and drags you under its spell, never to release its hold. Love was about having a silent connection, a mental bond so unbreakable it silenced out entire crowds. It was about finding the one who completed you; the one who made you breathe the sigh of content that you were holding.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_

_As all the walls come tumbling down_

_I'm closer than I've ever felt before_

_And I know_

_And you know_

_There's no need for words right now_

Violet knew that her heart was waking up, released from the icy holds of the marks her past lovers made. It was waking up from the dark nightmares it had suffered through for so long. The walls she had built to keep her heart protected were tumbling down, letting Adam in to see the purest part of her. He was getting closer to her than anybody had ever done before and it just felt…right. He was supposed to be there, holding her and loving her until the end of time. Adam stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled and stroked her hair, knowing what she wanted.

Violet glanced up at him, relieved he wasn't saying anything, knowing it would interrupt the silence. Although, she loved his voice, it's firmness and the reassuring tone that came with it. It didn't matter what he said, it always sounded good, like it was the right response to whatever was being said. They both knew that there was no need for words right now, everything they wanted to say was caressing them in a shield of peace, serenity and eternal bliss.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

As Violet listened to Adam breathing, the calming affects of his embrace took hold and settle within her. The gentle tides of tranquility and compassion passing to and fro within her heart. She was under a beacon of loving warmth that melted her depression, pushing it away and bringing back the sparkle in her eyes. What he was doing to her, bringing back the real her, was remarkable and at one point, she thought he couldn't do it. The real her was lost in a sea of broken hearts and pain, but he found her and brought Violet back. He was the one thing she just couldn't live without. She'd refuse to live without him. He was her sun, the gateway to hope and the guiding beam to lead her away from loneliness and heartbreak. Violet needed to be caught up in his embrace, to feel his love and know she made him feel that way.

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

She was getting caught up in his touch, the slow and steady way he let her fall in love. It was exactly the way she pictured falling in love. If that was the way falling in love felt like, then she was in love.

She was in love with Adam Copeland.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_


End file.
